Yes Means No RemusSirius
by Wr1t1ngButt3rfly
Summary: Remus and Sirius are left alone in the Gryffindor common rooms during the Holidays. What willl happen? Does yes mean yes or does Yes mean No


The only reminisce of life in the room was the shot dark blonde haired wizard lying in the middle of his bed with a book in his hands very quickly scanning over the pages. It wasn't unusual, for this time of the year, for Remus to spend his days doing nothing but looking over pages of a book that he may have read a hundred times before. It was the young Gryffindor's way of spending his vacation at the school, since he had decided that he would stay at the school that Holiday.

"Hey Moons, entertaining yourself." Spok voice coming through the common room door to greet Remus.

Young Sirius Black (or Padfoot) greeted Moony in his same sleek, cool way. The way that made every girl fall head over heels for him. In some cases even boys would fall for his outside phasic. The only person who was really close to him however, was the one and only Remus Lupin.

"Hm" was the only response the dark haired teenager received from Moony.

Sirius sat on his bed located next to the otherwise distracted roommate.

"Is that all you're going to be doing on vacation, Reading?" Question Sirius.

Remus didn't look up from his book that was quite intriguing to him at that moment. However arguing or ignoring his friend was never a good idea. (of which he found that out that hard way their second year at Hogwarts)

"Well I could listen to one of your crazy ideas and follow through, but if you don't mind Padfoot I would like to spend one vacation here not cleaning classrooms for the returning teachers and students."

Sirius shook his head in agreement. His crazy antics usually got Remus in trouble. However, in a sort of sick, sadistic way, Sirius found it amusing watching his friend struggle to stay out of trouble with the teachers. It wasn't very kind and he would usually pay for it later on when Remus learned a new spell, but he enjoyed it as best he could while it lasted.

Sirius Black slumped in his bed a little bit purposely wrinkling his Gryffindor gray over-vest and his red and gold tie that was now hanging over his shirt slightly loosened at the neck. It didn't take long for Remus to take notice of it, but instead of complaining about how he would have to fix it, he just sighed and went back to reading.

"Moons I'm bored let's do something fun, let's go find some whiskey I'm sure there is some fire whiskey around here somewhere." Sirius Black spoke up again trying to grab the attention of his friend. Once again failing to engage him into something Sirius finally gave up and looked around the room hoping that possible Peter left something for him.

"James left some for you in his trunk." The dirty blonde finally spoke up getting annoyed by all the moving around the room.

"Thanks Moons" Sirius opened it up to seem 3 bottles left of fire whiskey. "Want a drink lightweight?" Padfoot snickered at his own joke, one that he had made many times. Remus refused to respond he just rolled his eyes and closed his book. After a while of uncomfortable silence Remus got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

Sirius looked up from the bottles that he was going through and saw Remus staring out the window at the snow. The white soft substance was very delicately falling to the ground below little drops hitting the window. The bright moon was hidden behind the clouds, which was lucky for Remus since it was a full moon. However, in his deepest thoughts, Remus wished he could look up at a full moon and not change into the hidden beast clawing from inside of him. The distance teenager moved his hand over and waded up a bunch of fabric from his shirt in his hand holding it there for what seemed like forever. Sirius didn't say anything he just watched his friend sit there on the window sill slightly pained, until the silence became too much to bear.

Sirius picked up full bottle of whiskey and opened it. Since there were no glasses, he took a quick swig of the lukewarm drink and walked over to the window holding it out to his friend.

"One drink won't hurt." The long, black haired Gryffindor inquired as his deeply pained fellow mate looked at the bottle.

"I believe my last response was a no." He retorted. Sirius looked at him and acted as though he was hurt. He couldn't help but tease him a little to help him feel better.

"But, ah, my dear Moony, no secretly means yes." He smiled in spite of himself and Remus just looked back outside the window.

"I don't follow your Logic Pads, no means no."

In the deep dark mind of Sirius Black, Remus' charm and lack of interest in anything helped his personality shine a little more. He could keep himself from wondering what such an Honor Student was doing having friends such as Sirius and James. The trouble makers of the school, who were always pulling pranks and getting in trouble, are friends with the boy with the highest knowledge in really anything and prefer reading a book by a window instead of drinking. The thought made him giggle a little bit.

"Remus, tonight is a night to celebrate, so stop being boring and have a few drinks, what do you say?"

"Once again Black you're up to your antics and unlike you I have no desire to wake up with a headache."

Sirius stood back up from the window sill. It was obvious that Remus was just starting a fight, and maybe Sirius had a little bit to do with it too. When it came to alcohol Remus was so willing. Even if it ended in a very late night passionate kiss between the two friends which it often did. The good thing for Sirius at least was that Remus was such a lightweight he wouldn't remember the next morning, in fact, he never would remember. Sirius was different. He could remember everything they did and said. It didn't matter if they were drunk of their asses of sober as a Hufflepuff. He could always remember every single detail.

"Remus you won't get a headache if you don't get drunk" He took a long drink from the bottle of whiskey waiting for Remus to respond.

"Of course Sirius, but if I know as well as I know I do you will get drunk, and I don't want to be the one to have to deal with drunk you." That was all he really could say and Sirius could understand why.

"You say you don't want to," Sirius got really close to Remus till their bodies were almost touching and he couldn't help but get really close to his ear, "No means Yes, Remus."

The slightly younger teen pushed Sirius away and walked over to his bed.

"Stop it Sirius! No means no, and I'm saying no!" Remus grabbed his book. "I'm going to read in downstairs, if you want to get drunk off your ass feel free." His feet started walking to the door when he felt a hand grab his upper arm near his shoulder at a bruising strength.

"Remus, I'm not drunk right now, so what I say you better remember." Sirius' face got serious and he couldn't look up at Remus. His once handsome, cool façade broke down and he looked lonely and almost lost in the eyes of the captive. It was a look Remus had never seen on Sirius, and never wanted to. "Don't, what I mean is, we only get a few years to live as teenagers, so Remus..."

Sirius Black bit down on his bottom lip lightly and in his mind contemplated what he should say.

"I know Pads, "Said Gryffindor shot his head up and looked up at the cute childish mate. Surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth, he just stood there too shocked to look up into his eyes. "I need to learn to have fun, I'm sorry Padfoot, and I guess I'm a little, Lonely."

A form of a smile could be seen appearing on the dark haired wizard. He let go of Remus' arm and smoothened out his grey vest and started undoing his tie.

"Can you do me a favor and get drunk tonight." Sirius tore off his tie and set it on his bed.

"Why, Sirius?" He looked at him with a questioning glare, quite afraid at how fast Sirius' attitude changed, and now he was undressing.

"Cause you won't want to remember in the morning." He didn't waste any time walking back up to Remus and setting his left hand behind his head. Being very gently but very swiftly brought his friends face close to his until he felt an arm on his chest and he stopped moving.

Their noses were barely touching, yet Sirius could feel Remus' hot breath on his skin. It felt glorious and satisfying but wondered how Remus would be out of breath. He was scared that this is where he would get rejected. Remus would push him away and walk out, but he didn't.

They just stood there for a minimum of three minutes before the one nicknamed Moony built up enough courage to allow words to escape his lips.

"Y-You want to, I mean, you want to kiss me, yes?" He would look up into his friend's eyes. Remus was almost to the point of shaking like a little puppy left out in the cold.

"Yes."

It took that one word, coming from the voice of one person, to get Remus' heart beating like crazy.

"Yes means no."

"Sorry Remus you were right, yes means yes." Sirius brought their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. They could both taste the smooth subtle alcohol that still remained on Pad's Lips. Moony didn't seem to mind though. Both the Gryffindor's had been brought together, it couldn't have been better.

However within that soft, deep, loving embrace, a cold feeling was stirring inside of the Werewolves stomach. He felt like something awful was going to happen and it would, if any one ever found out. Would anyone found out?

At that moment it really didn't matter to him. Everything was right and happy. He didn't have to worry about the full moon or tearing his friend into pieces. Everything was just perfect.


End file.
